


[Podfic]Snow Day

by dapatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, abominable snowman!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) “It’s not a big deal. It just happens when I’m… cold,” Stiles offers, scratching gingerly at his head with a claw and then grimacing at it like it’s betraying him.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Hey, who are you to judge, wolfman?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [snow day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992935) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



**Cover Art:** **Download Links:(Right Click, Save As)**[mp3 ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/292014031403.zip) 46MB|[m4b ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/292014031504.zip) 28MB  
 **Streaming: (Courtesy of**

**Author's Note:**

> kellifer_fic is an endless delight to read and this fic is no exception. So many thanks to them for having blanket permission and a giant thanks to [torakodragon](torakodragon.tumblr.com) for allowing me to use their artwork that inspired the fic for the cover. ♥ ♥ ♥ 
> 
> Download links courtesy of the [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/). ♥ and streaming courtesy of Paraka.


End file.
